Secret meetings
by fragment of ice
Summary: In the school's hallways, a guy would always be seen with her and a girl would always be seen with him. At the bar, she would always be with a different girl every night and he would always see the same guy again In an empty classroom, they would always be with each other.


**Long time no see, everyone. It's been so long since I last updated or wrote anything. As an apology for not updating for so long, i present you this new one-shottttt! :D **

**Anyway, please enjoy and review for me. Thank you so much, guys!**

**I do not, in any possible way, own Naruto, even if it's sth you already know. **

**SECRET MEETINGS**

She was a beautiful girl- smooth pale skin, small face, vibrant green eyes, light pink full lips, and slender but curvaceous figure. She was every guy's dream girl but could never have. That was how Sakura Haruno was- unapproachable.

He was a handsome boy- alabaster skin, chiseled face, smouldering onyx eyes, pale thin lips and lean but muscular figure. He was any girl's fantasy boy but would never have. That was how Sasuke Uchiha was- uninterested.

They first met in a crowded and dirty bar.

It was just a glimpse from her and a glance from him. They didn't talk. She was hugging some pretty girl and he was holding a guy's hand. Yeah. That was how it is.

The night went on and none bothered to notice the other.

* * *

The second time they met was in school.

It seemed they went to the same high but never knew of each other.

This time though she was hooking her arm around a guy's and he had his arm around a girl's waist. How very confusing.

Their eyes met for a second. Her lips tilted into a secretive smile. He returned with an unreadable smirk. Once again, they past one another but didn't ignore each other.

Their third meeting was in a recently emptied classroom.

She was about to walk out when he walked it. As she went past him, he bent down and whispered in her ear _**" We share a dirty little secret huh?"  
**_She looked up to face him. He stared at her with his dark eyes, an ever present smirk graced his princely features. Instead of replying she gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then left the room with a sinful smile.

Their worlds had changed.

* * *

All of a sudden, they seemed to see each other more and more, coincidence more than deliberately.

They were at the noisy bar again. They did notice the other though. She glanced at him out of the corner of her sharp eyes. She was with a different girl today, the blonde hair looked so dull compared to her bright pink head. He caught her look, a grin was all he offered. He was with the same guy.

She got up from her seat, walking toward the restroom. He left his table as well.

" _**Hmm...the same guy huh? How...unexpected." **_was her shrewd greetings.  
_**" A blonde this time huh? How...astonishing." **_was his sly reply. His hand was on her waist, feather light but still there nonetheless.

She laughed, tinkling like bells. She lifted her arms to his shoulder, swaying to the beat.  
_**"...You're interesting..."  
"So I've heard."**_- he smirked smugly, _**"...sadly you're not my type."**_

She giggled, amused, her arms no longer on his shoulder. He tugged her chin, a kiss on her lips was his goodbye.

* * *

They started seeing each other more often than ever. Despite his sexuality, he wanted to see her, even though he didn't like her.

An empty classroom was always the destination for their clandestine meetings. He'd talk about his boyfriends and she'd talk about her female lovers.

A kiss here and there between their quiet conversations.

In the school's hallways, a girl would always be seen with him and a guy would always be seen with her.

At the bar, she would have a different girl every night and he would see the same guy again.

In an empty classroom, they would always be with each other.

* * *

Weeks and months past, everything was like a routine.

Until one day, he abruptly realised he no longer had any interests in his boyfriend.

At the bar, he'd always look at her out of the corner of his eyes. Sometimes their eyes met and she would smile secretly at him. Some other times he was the only one looking.

When they were alone in the empty classroom, he'd stare at her while she talked about one of her dates. Truthfully speaking, he never really paid attention to the content of her talk, it was always her he focused on.

"_**... Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?"**_- he had asked.  
_**" Yeah... once. We're supposed to still be dating but she moved away..."**_- she answered melancholically.

He looked at her silently. Then he moved her head and kissed her. She didn't protest, she let him kiss her until he's satisfied. Her eyes weren't closed.

* * *

One night, he kept on staring at her, her every movements and gestures. Sometimes he did it so conspicuously that his boyfriend noticed his strange behaviors and his boyfriend would ask. He always lied.

She could feel his gaze on her, heated on her skin. She would ignore the look and pay attention to the pretty girl in front of her. She had felt something weird about him the past week. He seemed to be touching her more often and his kisses seemed to get more...emotional, even though they were so blank before.

She shrugged it off easily, convinced it was nothing. He couldn't though: he liked her now.

* * *

It was another secret rendezvous in an empty classroom.

He planned to tell her how he felt about her. He arrived early so he was waiting for her to come. Time, to him, felt so slow. Thirty minutes seemed like an eternity to him.

Finally, she came. She was smiling brightly, so bright it almost blinded him. He asked her what happened.

" _**My girlfriend, she's coming back from Britain. She said she missed me so much and she wanted to go back together. Her father decided to bring his business to Japan and she couldn't wait until we meet again."**_- she was glowing. It was the first time he saw her so happy. But he wasn't.

He felt like his heart was pierced with a thousand knives. His whole world suddenly crashed down before his very eyes. The light had left those beautiful dark eyes. He looked at her with a blank look.

" _**Are you alright? You seem so blue, did something happen? Wanna tel-?"**_- she sounded so concerned, but before she had a chance to finish her sentence he had kissed her quiet. He gave his everything into that kiss and let it go.

He left. She stood there stunned.

* * *

Their meetings lessened and lessened as time past.

They had gone back to the beginning. Their eyes would meet but everything was ignored.

She was confused but never confronted him about what happened.

They all ended, their meetings and conversations, kisses and hugs.

* * *

Everything had changed.

In the school's hallways, a guy would never be seen with her and a girl would never be seen with him.

At the bar, she would be with the same girl again and he would see a different guy every night.

In an empty classroom, they would never be with one another.

* * *

**Well, this kind of story is kinda new to me. I hope you enjoy it. It's rather lame and boring but i suddenly had an urge to write it so here it is.**

**Pls review. It means a lot to me. Tks guys~~~**


End file.
